


You're My Captain, Love

by bangbangtan



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Jenyong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:13:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangbangtan/pseuds/bangbangtan
Summary: Taeyong wanted to do his essay but his girlfriend suddenly barged into his dorm and started her rant about her obviously bad day at practice.





	You're My Captain, Love

Taeyong was one to do an assignment until it was only one or two days before the due. So here he was stuck in his dorm doing his essay due tomorrow. His roommate, Yuta, was currently getting ready to his usual soccer practice.

"You're not moving since morning. That stuff you do on your laptop is to be collected tomorrow, am I right, Kim Taeyong?" Yuta said, smirking. "Congratulations you got it right, Sir", replied Taeyong, monotone.

"Tsk. No boyfriend duty today?" Yuta said as he stuffed spare clothes for later into his bag.

"She has practice today. Anyway, it's only 2, your practice is at 3.” Taeyong paused. “You're gonna meet her aren't you? Don't even try Yuta. You can't lie to me."

Yuta stared at Taeyong, not impressed. "I didn't even say anything shithead. And sorry to break this to you, but you're wrong. I have to return this book to library." He showed the said book to Taeyong, but Taeyong kept his eyes on his laptop.

"Whatever. I'm watching you Yuta. Know that." Said Taeyong, finally averted his gaze to Yuta.

"Alright, damn. What the hell man? Relax. I'm taking it slow, I won't rush her." Taeyong was fully concentrated on Yuta now. "Man, I know you mean well. I know you're a good guy. Shit, I can’t believe I said that." Yuta smirked.

"Don't flutter yourself fuck, your face." Taeyong closed his eyes clearly was done with Yuta being cocky. "It's just, don't hurt her, Yuta. I trust you man, just reminding you."

At that, Yuta turned serious, "Yeah of course, don't worry. I won't hurt Jisoo. You and your beloved girlfriend can chill the hell out." He said with determined eyes to Taeyong who nodded knowingly.

Yuta was the casanova, that was a well-known fact to everyone on campus. He wasn't a bad guy though. He just loved to flirt, not to the point where he broke their hearts. Even though along the way some girls ended up with a broken heart, but it was only because Yuta kindly turned them down. He didn’t want to be in relationship while focusing on soccer, ‘ _I don’t have time for romance_ ’, once he said to everyone questioning his single status.

Until he met Jisoo. The whole princess, the goddess. Known as the fairytale girl, because of her dreamy unbelievably good look. She majored in acting. She belonged to Jenny, Taeyong’s girlfriend, circle of friends. Jisoo and Jenny were really close, strangers would think they're twins. Not because they looked identical, but because they always stick to each other.

Yuta and Jisoo surprisingly started hung around since that party last month. And because of Yuta image, Jenny kept on telling Taeyong to keep his eyes on his best friend. That was why Taeyong kept on pestering Yuta.

Yuta seemed ready to go, but before he could reach the door, it went fly open with so much force, the handle made contact with the wall, resulted in deafening sound echoing in the room.

Jenny, all seething, appeared and went inside the apartment. She walked past Yuta, who stood frozen in the middle of his room, and stomped her feet to Taeyong. Yuta clearly sensed the tense atmosphere and decided to flee. He mouthed, _'I'm going'_ to Taeyong, who nodded, and went out.

Taeyong stood up from his position and stared at his girlfriend with wonder and shock coloring his face. “What a pleasant surprise.” He smiled, opened his arms so he could hug the clearly mad Jenny.

Jenny fell into Taeyong open arms and hugged her boyfriend tightly, face buried in Taeyong’s neck. Her body was warm, whether it was from practice or anger, Taeyong couldn’t decide. “What happened, baby girl? I thought you’ll be busy today. What about practice?” Taeyong said slowly, as his hand went to pat Jenny's smooth hair, while his other hand stayed in her waist. Jenny was quiet. Taeyong started again, “Tell me beautiful, what happened?” Still no answer.

He lifted her head and searched her face, Taeyong found anger, disappointment, and exhaustion combined, but under all of that, he saw a little hint of hurt. Taeyong cupped Jenny’s face and asked again, eyes wary, concerned now. “Did someone bother you? Talk to me sweetheart.”

They stared at each other for a while until Jenny finally said, “They didn’t vote me captain.” She said pouty with frown on her face. Taeyong, hand still on Jenny’s cheek, was lost, so the only response he could utter was, “What?”

Jenny heaved a long breathe and,

“They didn’t vote me captain babe, can you believe it?? They voted Jieqiong freaking Pinky, that new kid, as their captain, Tae! It was always me! I was in charge before this captain selection, they trusted me, they listened and followed along well. I just thought they would give me the position. I mean, I was present since day 1 and this girl suddenly came and look at her now!”

Taeyong quietly listened and once in a while rubbed Jenny’s back. Jenny on the other hand looked out of breath and clearly wasn’t finished as she went on with her rant after a brief pause.

“It’s not helping when I knew she truly is good. She’s pretty, fun, athletic, smart, she’s a fast-learner, and she could come up with a routine so fast I was actually impressed that one time! And she leads well! I knew all that Taeyong, I know.” Jenny, still out of breath, closed her eyes out of frustration and let her head fall again to the crook of Taeyong’s neck.

Taeyong understood now, and was amused. Jenny was so cute, he wanted to smile but chose not to. At least not right now. All he could possibly do now was comforting her, so he hugged her again and patted her back, whispered sweet nothings until she calmed down.

After several minutes stayed in that position, Jenny finally sighed and lifted her head, eyes found Taeyong’s and he smiled. "Better now?" Taeyong asked. “I’m sorry. I was just jealous, I guess. And upset. I know she’s better than me. And I’m not a captain worthy, obviously. So, I don’t know,” she looked down at her feet and played with Taeyong’s shirt.

“I’m really sorry I came here so suddenly though. Did I disturb you?” She locked eyes with Taeyong, sorry clearly present in her eyes. “You’re supposed to do your essay today, I’m so sorry. That was childish of me, storming in here, all mad, just because of mere jealousy, that I know I shouldn’t be feeling. I really am sorry. Do you want me to go?”

Taeyong just smiled at his baby girl. “No, baby it’s alright. Being upset is okay, and you admit it yourself that it was just an emotional burst. It was better this way than to keep it in your head. You are amazing in your own way. And you know what? I voted you captain, for a lifetime. You’re my captain baby.” He patted her head, still smiling.

"And one thing, you know you can come here anytime you want. Don’t look so sorry, I was just finishing up anyway.” With the guilty look still coloring Jenny’s face, Taeyong hugged her again and rock their body slowly. “I said it was okay. All we need to do now is bringing back that beautiful smile on your face. What do you wanna do? What do I have to do, hm?”

Jenny finally gave up and answered as she lifted her head, “I want 5 scoops of ice cream. I want that blueberry cheesecake across the street. I want a cheese burger". Jenny was smiling now. "And we need to get back to your essay right after.”

“Anything you want, captain.” They both giggled and hugged for the countless times that day.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago and just finished it up now. I'm sorry it's shitty. I love everyone mentioned above don't get me wrong. And It’s not that jennie was less athletic than pinky or what but i just wanted to make jennie sulk and went to pester taeyong, poor taeyong:D  
> And I love pinky too!
> 
> Thank you<3


End file.
